Once upon a organization
by ariostukki
Summary: One night at the end of Kid heist he heard snake talking with another person and was scared but who was it? And then Conan is going to France?And someone new is coming!
1. the beginning

It's my first fanfiction and my first language not English so be considerate and sorry for the grammar

**February, 24 11:45pm**

It was the end of the night the heist was good kaito did a good job with Nakamori and the task force and even hakubastard

So he was really proud of himself.

Well he was always proud of himself not to say even if he did see snake he really didn't see him as a threat mostly because he sucked being a danger to him two months ago and it was also the case for tonight.

So as always he was on the rooftop checking the gem that was beautiful but not the one he was looking for when he heards footsteps *that's why snake isn't dangerous, kaito can hear him pretty easy*

So he hide himself behind pipes and begin to listen.

"WHERE DID HE GO"

oh oh somebody not happy, kaito was already giggling to himself partially because the hitman was covered in goo the same for his pawns.

"that toichi already gone, we missed him idiots!"

Snake really isn't having it tonight, the thief was already laughing is ass of in he's heard when he heard a roque laugh that was not from him, he began to tense immediately because there was another person and he didn't heard him coming.

The same for snake who turned to be greet with darkness but even so there was someone.

"oh snake, oh pathetic of you"

The voice greeted he was confused but one look at snake face told him everything he wanted.

Snake was.. Scared, no terrified was the word he was literally petrified.

Before he could think of anything else the voice spoked again.

"Now I want to know something snake"

Snake replied at the second.

"Y.. Yes!"

He couldn't believe he's eyes snake was trembling.

"Tell me why the vermine isn't dead yet"

Vermine!! Oh rude but snake seemed to gain courage a bit because he spoke.

"We aren't from the same organization why would I tell you!"

After that there's was a large silence and then... Laugh.

"Ohohoh are.. You seriously saying that?"

Even if there's was laughing the mood wasn't there you could sensed it even from where he was hiding.

Then just one phrase

"want me to kill you snake 'cause I think that's the case"

That just one phrase caused him fear the man voice was scary, he didn't see he's face but one thing for certain he was terrified.

But even with the fear snake seemed to be determined to be stupid and continued to talk.

"No but me and my man can kill that blond bastard because if I remembered you and him don't really like each other"

Kaito really beginning to think he was sso screwed and that was also the case for snake because even he didn't know the man he could sensed that he was not only dangerous but a big shot a that but the voice begin to laugh hysterically at the hitman.

"AHAHAHAHAHHA OH YOU!!

You can't kill a thief and YOU think YOU can take care of one of the most dangerous man of my organization, oh God you know what, I'm not going to kill you tonight you made me laugh so you win I have to attend to somewhere but remember Snake it's not a aurevoir"

There's was again soft foorteps and the man was gone the same for snake and he's man and kaito couldn't think straight so he jumped from the rooftop to he's home, after changing clothes and going to bed the only thing he could think of before falling asleep was who was that man..

**February, 25 07:57am**

He was dreaming, dreaming that he was normal again that he was by he's childhood friend again hand in hand and laughing but before he could do anything the dream turned into a nightmare everything and everyone he loved was nowhere in sight he was alone and sson begin to realize that water was rising to he's chest and almost he's chin so he begin to look down and

Its was not water it was blood and he was beginning to drown in it and then

"Conan-kun!! It's time the breakfast ready"

And he was awake he looked at himself and realized he was drenched in sweat so he got up

"ran-nee-chan?"

"yes Conan-kun?"

"I'm going to shower"

"okay don't take too long we have to be at the train station at 10am"

"yes!"

And hop he go in the bathroom, got in the shower and washed himself and then changing himself but before exiting the bathroom he looked at himself in the mirror, he was a mess he got dark circles below he's eyes mostly because it's been two weeks he didn't got to sleep much that case he was with kogoro-oji-san was terrible they didn't got to save everyone even the detective boys was affected 'cause they befriended some of the victims that was sad.

"Conan-kun!"

Ran!!

"Yes i'm coming"

He begin to run to the kitchen to see ran

she was waiting for him so he sat and began to eat the omelett in front of him as always it was delicious.

"Ran-nee-chan can you tell me where we going?"

"oh yes we're going in France, you remember the lady dad" he didn't i saved her "saved one month ago well a French author by the name of Isabelle Fleuroria and she's pretty well know I even I bought one of her book"

So she's a author

"what kind of book is she writing?"

Ran begin to blush furiously and also begin stutter, shinichi was lost what kind book could make ran blush that bad

"s.. Sorry conan-kun it's.. You're too young"

Well now he was confused and before he could continue to ask kogoro entered the room

"its time kid, ran take your luggage"

"yes dad, conan-kun come we have to go"

"yes ran-nee-chan"

He took he's luggage and was behind the door and at the car in only 10 seconds and was sitting himself some minutes after kogoro and ran also entered the car and of to the train station and then to the airport it only took 3 hours and he was already tired.

The three of them took each of their luggage and begin to walk to the reception to take their places but shinishi was thirtsy.

"ran-nee-Chan?"

"yes Conan-kun?

"Can I go buy some drink please? "

"Ah yes but be quick"

The receptionist lady took his attention

"the distributor is at the left before the W.C"

"thank you lady"

"No problem child"

And of he go buy he's drink and then just when he was turning to return to ran and kogoro he had to run into someone and then fell

"oh no I'm so sorry onii-san"

The man begin to grab shinichi to make him stand in his two leg and then dust him

"nah, no problem kid you're alright?"

"yes I'm fine"

"if so then ciao"

And the man was already leaving shinichi began to turn who was the man but the only thing he could see was blond hair, light blond hair and then he realized that ran told him to be quick and then began to run to arrive just in time to see ran and kogoro in the line

"Conan-kun what took you so long"

"I accidentally run into someone sorry"

"you're not hurt are you?"

"No"

Ran is always worried about me I really have to stop do it.

And then we got into the plane with me besides the window, kogoro in the middle and then ran but immediately after sitting I was already falling asleep with just one thought in my head, what was going to happen in France...


	2. Unknow land

**February, 26 02:36am Paris**

As I was looking around I just realized that both dad and conan were sleeping soso I woke both of them to exit tle plane, they did but were both grumpy, man.

We exit the plane and were looking for the guide to take us to the train station because we were not there yet, I'm really glad that some French does talk English because I don't think what I would had do if that wasn't the case, I should have more books to learn French.

I was looking around and then began to look at my father with conan in he's arm he must had been really tired.

And just when dad was beginning to be pissed of when a man show of he was tall even taller than kyogoku-kun he had brown hair and some scars on the face two on the left eye that make like a cross and one on is lips and was also dressed nicely with a Grey suit jacket, blue pants, some nice brown shoes and a red tie but I divague.

"Bonjour êtes vous le guide ?"

_*hello are you the guide?*_

"I can talk Japanese you know"

I think I was beet red at this moment

"oh... so you're the guide?"

"yep, and you're taxi man lady"

When dad heard that he was kind of confused the same for me.

So he began to speak

"Taxi man, why weren't we suppose to go in train?"

"oh ah yes well right now the train company have some problem with the citizen so that's not really possible.."

"oh what's happening?"

"the new president said and did something that a Lot of people are not happy about so the train are a no go"

"it's that bad"

"yeah kind of, so are we going or do you want to eat first?"

Before we could respond our stomach responded at our places, that's was really embarrassing..

"so I guess we'll going to go eat"

"yes"

"okay so what do you want to eat?"

We began to walk toward the entrance

"I don't know, we never been in France"

"oh ah yes so I know a diner that not far from here but before that i'm going to put your luggage in my car"

And we did that and then after went to the diner the first thing I realized was that it was cozy and lovely, we arrived at the counter and were welcome by a man possibly in he's twenty I suppose and was also really tall and looked also really grumpy.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous... ?"

_what can i do for you...? *_

"une table pour cinq Yuuko et tu peux parler en japonais tu sais "

_*one table for five Yuuko and ya can talk in Japanese you know*_

_"_really?"

"yeah ask the young lady"

"is it true?"

I was kind of lost I didn't understand a word they were saying but the guide seemed to understand and did the traduction for me

"yes we're Japanese so we speak it"

"yeah I know, I'm not stupid"

And just a that moment conan seemed to woke up once again

"Ran-nee-chan where are we"

"in a restaurant we're going to eat"

And just at that moment dad dropped conan.

**_*change of pov*_**

Kogoro-oji-san just had to dropped me but before I could fell on the hard floor two hands caught me, I thought it was ran but when I looked up it was the face of a man I've never seen before but just when I was about to question him, a scream began to resonated in the street and of I go see where it come from accompanied by ran, kogoro, the man that caught me and another one.

When we arrived at the crime scene it was to found a man in a alley hanging with a rope by a window from a apartment and at the same moment the police arrive but they immediately began to point at kogoro and ran and saying about the fact that they were suspect but before I could say anything the man from before began to talk.

"ah monsieur Deperier c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, comment aller vous ?"

_ah mister Deperier it's a pleasure to see you, how are you?*_

"ah oui shiroke comment tu va, est ce que tu as vu ce qui s'est passer ?"

_ah yes shiroke how are you, did you see what happened?*_

He began to pointed to ran and kogoro

"Non moi et mes clients allions manger"

_No me and my customers were going to eat*_

One of the officers came and began theorized that it was just a suicide but I WAS not convinced purely because someone who hang himself don't bleed from the mouth, it doesn't work like that and honestly just listening to it was making me sick like you can see mark of hands on is neck but No its a suicide so you know what fucked it.

"C'est pas un suicide"

_it's not a suicide*_

Everybody was surprised well I guess it's true not a lot person know I talk French and I didn't really want Kaitou kid to know it, who know what kind of heist he would do if he'd know about it but that's not really the point here

"You know french Conan-kun!?"

"yes one of my childhood friend was French so I learned it from him"

It's kind of a lie because I learned it for the heist of a thief that was interesting.

"oh I see"

Now I can't really tranquilized kogoro it would be dangerous especially when he doesn't know French so I'll just have to do it myself.

Even if did heard some of the officers laughing and mocking me, the guide didn't seemed that shocked more like he was waiting for me to continue and I did so.

"Comme je le disais ce n'est pas un suicide mais un meurtre, vous avez du repéré des personnes qui était dans le coin quand c'est arrivé, non ?"

_As I said it's not a suicide but a murder, you had to spot people who were around when it happened, no?_*

Probably one of the youngest officers responded to me

" Oui, trois personnes à vrai dire la première personne est Marie Declair elle a 28 ans et se trouve être la personne qui a trouver le corps"

_Yes, three people actually the first person is Marie Declair she is 28 years old and happens to be the person who found the body*_

"et ensuite ?"

and then? *

"la deuxième s'appele Christophe Motiar il a 37 et se trouvait dans l'appartement en face de celui de la victime"

_the second is Christophe Motiar he is 37 and was in the apartment opposite that of the victim*_

_"et le dernier ?"_

And the last?*

"Le dernier est Matheo Gaudier il a 25 ans et attendait la victime dans le café à côté du parc en bas de la rue"

_The last one is Matheo Gaudier he is 25 years old and was waiting for the victim in the café next to the park down the street_*

"quels était leurs relations avec la victime ?"

_what was they're relationship with the victim?*_

"le premier suspect mademoiselle Marie était la collègue de travail de la victime, le second était son voisin et le dernier son meilleur ami"

_the first suspect Miss Marie was the victim's co-worker, the second was his neighbour and the last his best friend_*

Both of the three were weird not one of the three were sad or sympathetic for the victims even his best friend it was odd but first I have to question them so to the first Declair Marie.

"mademoiselle ?"

_miss_ ?*

"oui petit qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

"Yes little one what's happening?"

"Qu'est ce que vous pensiez de la victime ?"

_What did you think of the victim? _*

"hein quoi !? Tu n'est pas un peu jeune pour jouer au détective ?"

_huh__ what!? You're not a little young to play detective? _*

"répondez juste"

_just respond _*

"honnêtement je ne pensais pas grand chose de lui vu que l'on ne se parlait quasiment jamais à part pour le travail et encore ce n'était que des choses de bases"

_honestly I didn't think much of him since we hardly ever spoke except for work and again it was just basic things*_

_"_vraiment?"

_really_? *

"oui"

_yes*_

"Merci!"

_Thanks! *_

And then I go to question Motiar Christophe who's sitting on one of the dumpster

"Monsieur!"

_Mister_! *

"ouais gamin ?"

Yeah kiddo? *

"Comment vous connaisier la victime ?"

_How did you know the victim_? *

"Voisin.."

Neighbors.. *

Really talkative huh...

"c'est tout ?"

_This is it? *_

"ouais"

_yeah_*

"merci!"

_thanks_! *

And now to the last the best friend Gaudier Matheo

"monsi..."

_mist... *_

_"_quoi!! "

what!! *

Yeah not happy at all if he yell on a kid like that guess I just have to be careful with him but just when I was about to ask him anything his foot was pointing at me before I could do anything Shiroke was quick to grab him and then ask him politely even though you could sensed he was not happy and nor ran and kogoro was too, the man tried to kick me, if it isn't suspicious I don't know what is then

"Le petit veut juste poser des questions et vous oser essayer de le frapper, donner juste UNE seule raison pour laquelle j'ai pas à vous jeter dans la Seine !?"

_The kid just wants to ask questions and you dare try to hit him, give me just ONE reason why I don't have to throw you into the Seine*_

That's... That's really not a thing to say when there is officer besides you shiroke.

" pff enfoiré, tu veux quoi le môme ?"

_pff bastard, what do you want kid_? *

"est ce que vous vous entendiez bien avec votre meilleur ami ?"

_did you get along well with your best friend?_ *

"ouais on s'entendait comme des frères"

_yes we got along like brothers_*

But then why...

"vraiment ?"

_really? *_

_"_ouais maintenant zou"

_*Yeah so now sho*_

Something wrong...

Oh wait I get it, I now know who it is.

**_~~ah the little cliffhanger~~_**

**_I'm evil _**


	3. Chatting moments

**February, 26 03:25am**

Now that I know who the killer is how can I prove it, as I was looking around the street and something came to mind about it if he's here then how did he know something happened.

"Arere, monsieur Gaudier comment vous saviez qu'il s'était passé quelque chose je peux comprendre pour mademoiselle Declair et monsieur Motiar mais vous comment saviez vous ?"

_Arere, Mr. Gaudier how did you know something had happened I can understand for Miss Declair and Mr. Motiar but you, how did you knew_*

I seemed to have hit a nerve from him

" Je l'ai entendu !"

_*I heard it! *_

How dumb is he?

"Vous dites que vous l'avez entendu depuis le bas de la rue, dans un café et avec une circulation assez élevé même si il fait nuit, vous devez vraiment avoir de bonne oreilles, non ?"

_*You say you heard it from the bottom of the street, in a café and with quite high traffic even if it's the middle of the night, you really have good ears, no?_ *

Touché, now he seemed pissed off

" JE L'AI ENTENDU, FAIS PAS CHIER GOSSE DE MERDE !"

_I'VE HEARD IT, SO PISS OFF YA PISS OF SHIT! *_

He seemed to be on he's limit and when I was not looking both shiroke and ran came in front of me, prepared to fight back if he attacked, and then did just that but he was stopped with just one jab to the neck and then a uppercut to the jaw and he was K.O, OK so hum don't pissed off Shiroke it's a really bad idea.

He was arrested by the police after waking up and declaring that yes he did killed the victim and it was because of a mistake that he did 3 years ago that provoked the death of his sister even so its not a reason to kill someone and when I was thinking about that, a voice à little grumpy and lazy asked

"Ya still want eat at my restaurant?"

And just at that question our stomach began to growl.

"I guess it's a yes, so come"

We all began to follow him to the diner he then chose a table for us and gave us a menu we each chose the dish of the dayday that consisted of Spaghetti with a cake for dessert, we've eaten the dish and then we got to shiroke car to go where the author lives so in Franche-Comté at the east of Paris, he warned us that in car it would take 6 hours to get to it so if we wanted to sleep we could and so we all did that.

And then I woke up in the middle of it, ran and kogoro both were sound asleep so I wanted to question shiroke

"Shiroke-san ?"

"yes"

Even if I was behind me I could see him smile from the front mirror I don't know why but it's was kind of reassuring

"how did you know he was going to attack?"

"ah, well it would be instinct"

"instinct..."

"yes and the fact that he was preparing to run and well he did run but not for too long"

Oh did he do a joke

"did you just did a joke?"

"ahaha, was it bad?"

"huh, yeah kind of"

"ah my bad then little detective"

"little detective?"

"well yes you resolved the murder by yourself without the help of anyone so you merited the name"

Oh just for saying, I'm not blushing it's just hot in here... But I'm kind of happy it's not everyday I'm being praised for who I am without lying like when I was teen self

"do you really think so?"

"yes it's not everyday I meet a smart one like you, one of my friend would like you, you even act like when he was younger and..."

Why he stopped suddenly that was the kind of thought i had but when I looked at him, I stopped from asking him when I saw his face, he had a look of nostalgia and a saddened look on it but he seemed to regain himself

"Sorry I just remembered something, Conan was it?"

"yes Edogawa conan detective! "

"I was right huh, So yeah my name is Kuroma Shiroke the presentation was kind of late, sorry"

"its not a problem Shiroke-san"

"you... You're a good kid"

He had again that same look and even if we just meet each other 2 hours ago I knew that, this look didn't suit him

"So Shiroke-san what kind of books does this author write!?"

"huh? Ah I don't know, I don't really read any of it sorry"

"Shiroke-san"

"yes?"

"Why do you apologize all the time?"

"it's a habit, I guess"

"And where does she lives, this author?"

"she lives in Belfort, it's a town in Franche-Comté, the town as some monument well more like one"

Now that was interesting

"what kind of monument?"

"A big lion lying against the walls of the fort of the town"

"A big lion??"

"yes and there also romans ruins in the village beside it and I think there a escape room in the town"

OK now THAT was really interesting

"really?!"

"yeah but I don't know if it's still open"

"why would it not be open?"

"it's was kind of pricey, lot of people were complaining about it"

"just for that..."

"yeah"

"there's still 4 hours to go so you can sleep"

"oh no I took a book I'm going to read it"

"oh what is it?"

"Sherlock homes the hound of the Baskervilles"

"ah its good book"

"right?!"

Shiroke was laughing

"yes I should have guess that you liked Sherlock Holmes"

"Do you have a detective that you like shiroke-san?"

"Me? Hum I guess it would be Hercule poirot"

"Oh what's you're favorite?"

"I suppose it would be the ABC murders"

"I see"

I was beginning to read my books when I suddenly felt tired, so I closed my eyes an were already sleeping, I guess France is not that bad.

**_*change of pov*_**

_The kid already asleep, he really does ressemble them, they were both his age when that happened.__Don't worry my childs papà going to avenge you. _


	4. Bunny

**February, 26 07:42am**

I was woked up kindly by shiroke-san who was trying not to rush me

"are we there yet?"

"Well yes we just arrived you can get out of the car while I wake up your father and sister"he said softly

"They're not."

"what?"

"We're not from the same family"

"You're not?"Shiroke-san said dumbfounded

"No they take care of me because my parents work abroad and also because I wanted to stay in Japan"

"is.. Is that so..do you not feel lonely without your parents?"

"not really, but shouldn't be waking up kogoro-ojii-san and ran-nee-chan?"

"ah yes, you can wait there"

He pointed to a small bench under a tree and if I had to guess I would have said it was a weeping willow, it was a beautiful tree, in the meantime I sat on the bench and began to look around on one of the panels it was indicated that we were in offemont and not Belfort, weird. Why were we here if the author lived in Belfort but before I could question me more than that I was interrupted by the loud voice of kogoro.

"We're finally here!"

I could hear his back cracking from where I was sitting.

"Dad don't yell!"

"I'm not yelling you're yelling!"

Before ran could continue to speak she was interrupted by shiroke-san

"Ah um, mouri-san i'm going to take you to Mrs. Isabelle's house so if you can both stop yelling it would be appreciated"

Well now both were embarrassed now even kogoro, well played shiroke-san.

It was ran who spoked first.

"We're so sorry shiroke-san" she was looking truly sorry

"Oh don't worry about it, It's just that in the neighborhood if you make a little too much noise you risk having problems that's all" Shiroke-san said simply.

"oh I see, sorry for the troubles" ran replied but she was still blushing

"You really don't have to worry,So Miss Isabelle lives in the house right there, you see her" He pointed to a blue house lying in the corner right next to the weeping willow,we were starting to walk in the direction of the house when a woman with hair completely in battle came out of one of the bushes, rabbit in hand

"Wait?What!?" I said completely dumbfounded.

"JE L'AI EU !!"

_I GOT HIM!! *_

The said woman began to yell at full yell she was louder than Nakamori-keibu and that was pretty amazing, just when I was going to turned and ask who was she to shiroke-san, His face told me right away that he knew her and then he began to spoke even when the woman was chuckling loudly to herself and even insulting the rabbit??

"I was going to present later but... She's Miss Isabelle" he said sighting

Wait is she?! She doesn't look at all like the one we met a month earlier.

She began to approach us and then began to spoke or should I say yell?

"OHOHOH I CAN SEE MOURI THAT YOU CAME DIRECTLY TO ME, THAT'S PERFECT... now I have to get rid of this pest" she pointed to the bunny

Ran seemed to realize what the author had just said and protested about getting rid of the rabbit, but the author disagreed with what ran said, explaining that the rabbit had dared to eat everything she had grown in her garden for months and months even though ran seemed sympathetic to her garden, she didn't seem to change her mind and the two were starting to get upset, even shiroke-san who was trying to calm them down was getting fed up by the both and began to speak with a voice a little more serious than usual, which changed his goofy attitude to which I was used until now even kogoro seemed to really worked up at the sound of.

"Now.. The both of you.. In the house because I'm not here to baby-sit anyone.. Okay? "

The two of them seemed to catch on that

And turned to look at him who was looking midly angry but with his scars he was not scary but reassuring? Guess haibara's right I got a screw loose in my head if I think I guy In your normal day look scary, well don't look scary but reassuring and speaking of haibara maybe I should call her.

**February 26 15:15PM**

***change of pov***

Four children walked quietly on the pedestrian crossing coming home from primary school earlier because a school trash can had caught fire, they were talking to each other about who could have done this and where could well be their fifth member finally all but one, who was a little girl with strawberry-colored hair who seemed to be upset about something but what no one knows except her. They all went home, the little girl also went home and began to complain about an idiot who disappeared without warning her, to an old man.

"Professor, he went somewhere again with the mouri and couldn't even think to warn us what kind of idiot does that, especially when there a organization out to get his head, I'm so going to ki-"

Her badge began to vibrate at that moment, she picked it up, upset.

"Who is it, because it's really not the moment"

A young voice came from the other side

"Hai.. Haibara what happening?"

"Kudo-kun..."

"yes?"

"how kind of you to inform us that you've gone somewhere with your girlfriend"

"She's... She's not! You know that"

"yes, yes now explain"

"We're in France"

Both Haibara and the professor began to look at each other

"You're... You're serious?"

"yes I am"

"So why didn't you warn us?"

"I did"

"really?"

"yes?! You even said that I buy you the new Burberry bag"

"oh... Then.. I guess I forgot, good to hear from you then"

"Haibar-"

Just when he was going to continue a new voice appeared suddenly, a voice that was familiar to her but at the same time it was not but she could tell that it was not a good feeling

"Little detective, I found the book that I was talking to you earlier! "

"Really?!"

"Yes!"

"Wait I finish what I'm doing and then I'm coming!"

"okay but hurry!"

"yes! So haibar-"

"Kudo-kun who was it?"

"huh, that was our guide shiroke why?"

"You know what, forget it go do the thing you have to do"

"okay.?bye haibara and bye professor"

And off he go but haibara couldn't shake the bad feeling she was having like it was the beginning of a storm, a big and dangerous storm.


	5. Hard awakening

**February 27 08:23 AM**

Shinichi awoke to a headache and the sound of a beating heart??

_wait what?! *_He raised his head and found himself facing a chin, shiroke-san chin. He got up hurriedly to almost fall to the ground if it were not for the arm of the man lying beneath him who caught up with him

"wow, easy there little detective"

Shiroke-san said to him, with a smile plastered on his face

"ah yes sorry, i was kind of surprised"

The smaller one said with a sheepish smile

"no problem"

The taller man began to get up while holding the young detective

"You can drop me off, you know?"

Shiroke paused in his gait to look at him inquisitively

"You... You don't remember what happened yesterday?"

_wait what does he mean by that? *__"_hum.. I.. Hum.. No ?"

_great stutter shinichi *_

"You fell down the stairs because of mouri-chan and Miss Isabelle"

"how? "

_ran wouldn't have that happened to me*_"They're was a rabbit and then..."

The older one began to tell the story to the smallest that was dumbfounded to hear that ran began to fight because of one single rabbit that ate a carrot.

Shinichi began to spoke

"did she really did that?"

"yeah,I almost got stabbed by Miss Isabelle.."

"seriously?!"

"yep"

"women are terrifying"

"true"

We both nodded to each other and began to descend to the kitchen hopping that nobody was going to kill anyone at any time.

That seemed to have been the case because kogoro was drinking peacefully some coffee next to a really calm ran.

"Ran-nee-chan!!"

The girl in question looked up to smile at the young child that was currently being held by shiroke or what was supposed to be it but with he's hair going in all direction and he's banana pyjamas she was kind of confused, the man seemed to perk on what she was looking.

"Something wrong with my pyjama mouri-chan?"

"what?! No.. It's just because it's original!"

She said stuttering

"Ah yes, thank you I appreciate it"

Just when she was about to talk a loud voice resonated in the house

"MERDE! J'AI PLUS D'ENGRAIS !!"

_damn! I'm out of fertilizer*_

They all looked in the direction the voices was coming from to see a very panicked women, miss Isabelle.

"HELLO, GOOD MORNING TO YOU DEAR GUEST!!"

Now that shinichi had the time, he could see properly miss Isabelle she was a tall women about 5'9ft with brown hair that goes to her waist there also the fact that if didn't met her before he would have tough that she didn't know what a brush was , big blue eyes and a body that was both athletic and slim.

When he was looking at her he didn't notice that they were all talking and that the author was looking at him.

"Well, well child did you fall in love with me?" She says stars in her eyes and a hand lay on her chest.

He began to perk at that

"What? No its because you look so different from the last time we seen you!"

"oh, ah.. Yes it was for work business so yeah I was not going to go like that"

She pointed at her, she was in a gardening outfit

"But that doesn't matter, I don't have any fertilizer and I have to repair the mess the damn pest did to my garden, so I have to go to the store in the next village"

The comment earned her a glare from ran

And a question from kogoro

"Don't you have one here?"

"Just one word, Discount"

She said with the most serious face.

And so they all began to eat and planned they're journey.

**February 27 14:53 PM**

***change of pov***

In a class in ekoda a boy was thinking of a event that took place some days ago.

Who was he, that guy in the shadow? He was successful at scaring snake so that must mean that he is*

"kuroba"

strong or superior to snake, so it's not someone to mess with*

"kuroba? *

If he began to chased me around like snake is, it's going to be bad for me*

" Kuroba!?"

Oh god I don't even know where is tantei-kun and now I have another bastard chasing me*

" BAKAITO! "

" WHAT AHOKO!!"

" SENSEI IS TALKING TO YOU"

"Oh, sorry... Yes sensei?"

The teacher was fuming

"I know kuroba-kun that you know the solution so please stop making noise when you're Comrade are trying to learn, please"

"oh ah yes"

I didn't realize that I was making noise, oopsie so I'm just going to make more*

A grin was growing on he's face, all the one that saw he's face knew what was going to happen and with speed whent below they're table.

And what they thought was going to happen, happened in two seconds there was loud noises and then a explosion of color you could hear in the entire school the sound of scream, the scream of the new teacher that deranged the young magician.


	6. some Shopping or maybe not

Sorry for the wait I've been kind of busy between school, the hospital and all that so yeah sorry for the persons that's waiting for update and all that but I'm back.

And they're also the fact that a was thinking of putting some art of my fanfiction on Tumblr but I'm not sure so say what you think in the comment and thank you for the people that's reading my story.

The characters of Detective conan and Magic kaito are not mine they belong to gosho Aoyama.

The only characters that belong to me is my OC.

**February 27 10:10 AM**

The six of them were walking in the garden shop at valdoie both shiroke and conan were talking about the location that was quite interesting.

"So, what you're saying shiroke-san is that the shop is part of a school?"

"yeah, exactly a high school where you can learn horticulture, gardening, landscaping and all that"

"you know a lot"

"yeah I know one of the student and I often come here when I have time"

"The student, is it a member of your family?"

"No, it's a friend of mine"

"they can be a bit of a hassle but they're nice and maybe the two of you could be friends, they also like Sherlock Holmes"

That statement seemed to bring light to conan eyes who raised his head

"Really?!"

"Yes, they should be in class right now"

"oh but I have a question?"

"ask again"

"Why when you are talking, you are referring by they?"

"They are actually trans but if you see them you can call them by they're name or him"

"Oh don't he have some problem because of that?"

"No it's not bad in France compared to Japan"

"Is that so?"

"yeah bu..."

Just when shiroke-san was about to continue talking a yell was heard in the front of the shop

"NON CRÉTIN JE VEUX PAS DE ÇA, J'AI UN COUPON DE RÉDUCTION DONC ???"

NO CRÉTIN I DON'T WANT TO, I HAVE A COUPON OF REDUCTION SO???*

The poor server behind the counter seemed to want to shrink right here because of the fury of Miss Isabelle who was crimson of anger

"M-madame, je n-ne peux pas..."

M-mam, I c-cant... *

"POURQUOI !?!"

WHY!?! *

Kogoro was on the side watching all of that happening meanwhile ran was at the side of the angry woman who seemed to try to calm her while both Conan and Shiroke began to looked at each other and with a nod decided to walk in the direction of the exit to ignore all the yelling that was happening and continue They're discutions but just when they put they're foot on the ground to quit the shop a scream was heard and then they both began to run in the direction of the scream.

While running conan could see where they were heading it was a green house, the both of them passed a group of young people conan did notes that they could be student and in the corner he could see a group of girl that was trying to comfort one girl, 'probably the witness' .

The both of them arrived to the place, Conan began to inspect the places it was the coldest part of the greenhouse it was also the biggest part but then began to focus and could see one person trying to hold back two guy that was trying to approach the body and was also yelling to the both of them to wait for the police.

"VOUS DEUX, RECULER VOUS APPROCHER PAS DU CORPS, MERDE VOUS ÊTES ENTRAIN DE CONTAMINÉ LA SCÈNE ALORS CASSÉ VOUS AVANT QUE JE VOUS CASS-"

YOU TWO, BACK UP YOU DON'T GET TO BE CLOSE TO THE BODY, YOU'RE MESSING UP THE SCENE SO GET AWAY BEFORE I KIC-"

Shiroke took that moment to step in.

"Gab c'est bon, je m'en occupe"

Gab it's okay, I'll take care of it*

The person now know as Gab looked incredulous but did have a sight of relief at the phrase, even though the two men didn't seem to stop at any minute.

"Je peux savoir ce qui se passe messieurs ?"

Can know what's going on misters? *

"Elle a pris nos téléphone !"

She took our phones! *

Conan was lookin at gab who did grimace when they said elle 'that must be the one that's friend with shiroke-san'.

"Et pourquoi donc ?"

And why that?*

He didn't to ask to know the answer but he did.

"Je sais pas peut-être parce que c'est une voleuse ?!"

I don't know maybe because she's a thief?!*

"Pff, Quoi ?! Pourquoi je volerais ton téléphone à deux euros !"

Pff, What?! Why would I steal your phone that cost two euros! *

If conan could say something it was that he didn't look the least happy that he even pulled up the sleeves of his jacket but shiroke put his arm in front of him He turned around and asked him what had really happened, Gab explained that in fact the two men try to take pictures of the corpse.

Both try to explain that it wasn't actually the truth during the heated explanations. Detective kogoro, ran and miss Isabelle arrived, the same goes for the police.Who separated the two men and gab ending the argument.

Who after that started questioning the witnesses?

The first witness was the girl who cried previously under the name of Emma. That's the person who found the body, she's one of the student in the same class as gab.

Then Gab who's the second on the scene after Emma and the one who directed the students so as not to contaminate the scene he was also the one who watches everyone that was attending to come to the crime scene and the stop them.

The police took their testimony while conan and shiroke were listening.

Everything they said seemed normal.

Even the victim who was the chief operating officer of the site.

He wasn't appreciated, but not to the point of being killed.

After two hours of investigation, they didn't found anything even a clue, nothing. So the police decided to close the investigation, as suicide.

So to said that all of them were perplexed was saying, he appeared to have died of cardiac arrest but But it wasn't consistent. He didn't have a heart problem or anything, that could have caused him a cardiac arrest, the only thing that could have caused one by setting aside the natural reasons would be the poison.

It will take 24 hours for the autopsy to be done and they could wait But Shiroke informed conan there would be a robbery tonight at the Belfort Museum named Joker during one of the German exhibitions and that they could take care of it, while waiting the autopsy results.

Conan agreed and the two headed into the town next door while informing the rest of they're plan.

***_change of pov*_**

A figure in the dark tapping on his phone. A music that resonates a lot like that of 7 children but no one paid attention to it.

And then the figure was gone like she was never there.


	7. Hard heist

**February ****27 20:32 PM**

Both walked in front of the museum, While discussing this morning's case and that intrigued them.

No killers had been found or a suspect, Which was very suspicious especially for the victim's death.A heart attack for someone of his body and age, it was pretty rare.

When the two of them came in front of the museum they could see, cops and a familiar face, just when they came in front of the portal they could see more clearly, it was gab and another girl beside him.

Shiroke began to slow run to them with by his side conan, they arrived shortly face to face with him who didn't seemed to be surprised by shiroke appearance.

"Well if it isn't the big boy and small boy"

Conan perked at that while shiroke was sighting fondly at the nickname

"nice to see you too gab, what the situation? "

"Seemed our thief isn't here yet but that's not important because captain douchebag don't want me inside when i'm supposed to be the bodyguard of anouk"

"Ah, seriously? I'm going to talk to him, be right back "

The taller began to ran to a man that the brunette suppose was 'captain douchebag'. He seemed to realize after some second that he wasn't alone and turned to the man besides man who was eyeing him and was thinking to question him about the heist.

" Hum Gab ?"

"ya?"

"That thief, since when is he stealing?"

"Oh, I think it began Fourty years ago but i'm not sure I'm not a detective and it's also pretty vague but try to ask Anouk" he pointed at a girl who was talking with some officier" she's the detective of the east "

" You also have that? "

" What, detective ? "

" All the east, west, north and south because in Japan we have that "

" It's normal, no? I mean I think lot of country have that system it's not odd or anything like that "

" true, hum I have a question?"

" ask again.. "

" Is there any news about the murder at your school? "

" No but anouk and me have some theories about it "

" like what? "

" We think it could be some poison"

'interesting'

"What kind of poison?"

"Based on thrush or Lilly of valley if you prefer"

"Ok but why?"

"We actually found some not far from the entry of the greenhouse"

"And... ?"

"It's not the season and we don't sell or grow that"

"Oh but is it poisonous?"

"Yeah..."

Gab turned to him and looked him in the eyes

"... Just over five ingested berries can cause cardiac arrest"

'Oh'

"Oh"

"it's a theory but we think it can be that there also the fact that we questioned all the student that were there and we both think that we have a blurry appearance of the suspect"

At that conan turned he's head to the man besides him at a great speed that you could think he broke he's neck

"What is it?!"

He pulled out of his pocket a notebook and began to describe it

"It seemed to be a woman with a small build dressed all in black but we don't have anything else"

'Dressed in black!? Could it be? '

Just when he was about to question him further shiroke and Anouk arrived at the same time. Shiroke began to look in the direction of the smaller detective seeing him in deep concentration he turned to Gab to know what was that about

"We were talking about the murder"

"Ah yes and..?"

"That the victim seemed to have died of a poison that anouk and me suppose to be made of Lilly of valley and that suspect is small woman dressed in black"

Just when Gab was finishing he's phrase, if anybody had looked at the older one of the group they could have seen he's eyes turning serious but nobody had looked at him and he's expression had ended in a second.

"So what are we doing? Do we enter..?"

"We can... ??"

"yeah I talked to Captain Laviss and agreed"

"nice"

At that the group began to walk to the entrance of the museum, unsuspecting that someone was watching from afar.

When they were in, conan could see that the building was old but seemed to have a touch of modernity, they were still walking while he was observing the place he could see some journalists and he could also see that the officers were armed a big difference compared to kid heist with he's politic of nobody get hurt.They finally arrived to the location of the jewel that didn't seemed to be that impressive, gab who was at he's left knew that he wasn't impressed at it

"You know it's actually two gems inside a jewel.. "

Conan turned to him with a questioning face

Gab pointed at it, you could almost see it but it wasn't that flagrant

"You can see it more clearly when it's in water, it's beautiful the jewel is blue like that but when you put it in water it become red with some orange and yellow like a sunset or a fire"

"Oh but if it is why didn't the owner of the exhibit didn't do it?"

"Don't know..."

The younger was again observing where could the thief come from, if perhaps he could be disguised 'wait, can he?'

"Hum gab, that thief can he disguise ?"

"Yeah he's practically like your kaitou guy but without the safety or the magic however he's a gentleman and really cool"

"is that so?"

"yeah, he did saved me and anouk some month ago?"

"How..?"

"Terrorists, I got shot in the shoulder protecting her" at that he pointed with he's finger at anouk"it was pretty bad, I was pissing blood almost got inconscious if he wasn't there at that time i wouldn't be here right now same same for her"he again pointed a finger at her

"We're they arrested?"

"Him and his complices got rid of them"

"wait, him and his complices..?"

"Ah, yes he doesn't work alone it's more like a group of thief more than one thief in particular but they never steal together and I think the police are pretty happy about that especially if Bouffon isn't the one to steal"

"Bouffon, who's that? "

"It's practically kaitou guy but more chaotic, I have bad memories with him well not just me I think all the officers or people that got to be on one of he's heist are traumatized"

"that bad..?"

"Yeah that bad"

Just he's face could describe how he was feeling about it, just when he was about to continue a laugh began to resonate inside the entire museum and everybody began to tense while gab and shiroke were groaning and grimacing especially Gab

"Ah fuck off, can't believe we talk about him and he show up..."

In mere second Conan could see one man dressed in a black Musketeers uniform with some white on it and a white masquerade mask falling from the ceiling he turned to the direction of the group to look exactly at gab

" Ohoh I can't believe you could say those things to me like that, ME TRAUMATIZING PEOPLE?! " he placed a hand on his heart and a hand on his forehead "

While white haired man was whining the officer were silently trying to approach him but he perked rapidly and began to tremble

"Hé merde.."

Shiroke took the younger one in his arm while gab took the arm of anouk and all began to run to the wall and just a second after a explosion could be heard then color, color everywhere. Conan was dumbfounded about what was happening but rapidly took action while shiroke, gab and anouk where discussing the next plan of action he took of and began to chase bouffon. After five minutes of chase the both arrived outside the museum in a garden, bouffon turned to him he was perpexled but interested.

"So what can I do for you, child?"

"Well firstly you could give me the jewel"

"And then?"

"Go to jail"

"Ooh but I say no to the two and if you want to take me somewhere you have to offer me dinner"

At that Conan he's belt to project his football who took the taller man by surprise who let go of jewel and before he could do anything he was the figure tackle by a figure well more exactly Gab who was fuming it seemed that bouffon that happy at that and decided to run away from him. Both anouk and shiroke arrived shortly after, the latter going directly to conan to question him about why did he run after Bouffon who's know to be unstable whose answer was that it was his instincts at that shiroke began to sight and seemed to decided something.

"And now we go home, wouldn't want to anger miss Isabelle or your sister"

He took he's hand and the both began to walk inside the museum and then to his car, saying bye to Gab, anouk and the officier while seeing the damage cause by bouffon, it was astromous but fortunately the painting and all were intact.

Some journalists began to try to swarm conan and ask him question but shiroke was quick to make them go away.

The began to go home while conan trying to not fall asleep.

"Just, just go to sleep..."

The older one told him in a sweet voice and that's what he did.

While in ekoda the day after in class nobody could understand why one of they're student was angry and more actifs than before, after reading a French journal talking about a certain heist with a certain detective, Well nobody beside him.


	8. the first bottle

**_Sorry for the wait had to do a lot of thing so yeah, I'm going to try working on other fanfic who would be in French. Again sorry for the wait but remember the characters of detective conan does not belong to me._****_Have fun._****_Again sorry for the wait. _**

**February 28 08:10AM**

Conan woke up pretty disoriented at to why was he in bed but quickly began to remember the night before, both he's discussion with Gab and he's encounter with Bouffon.

The two were strange especially the murder at Quelet high school, the murderer was suspected by Gab and Anouk to be a small woman dressed in black and if it wasn't saying anything he did not know what to think, he began to pace the room thinking if he should call the small scientist or not, after what seemed to be like a hour he decided to do it, he began to call with his badge after two minutes voices began to emerged from it.

"yes, edogawa-kun? "

"haibara I think one of them is here"

On the other side of the badge the young girl was trembling seeming to think of somebody but rapidly took control of herself

"How do know?"

"A man was killed in a warehouse in a high school and the only suspect by two persons is a small woman dressed in black"

A sigh escapes from her mouth.

"Wait? Did you just sigh?"

"Ah yes one of the children seemed to have found your medicine so I have to go! be careful Kudo-kun.."

And with that she hung up while the young detective was perplexed with his friend the scientists didn't know what to do because she remembered the voice she heard the other time the detective called her and it wasn't good especially if he was really who she was thinking of and she didn't want to tell him that because if it was the truth he would be immediately killed, without mercy and she didn't want that.

Conan didn't really know what to do and so decided to go downstairs for breakfast but once you passed the mirror decided to change because he was wearing a green pajama with bananas on top And he could guess that it was shiroke-san that had changed him given the tastes of man in terms of clothing and he began to laugh at himself because even though he had only known the man in question for a few days, for him he felt that he had known him for a long time to the point of knowing his bad taste in terms of clothes.

After changing with a little better clothes, he looked at the pajamas thinking about it.

He began to descend into the kitchen to once again hear howling from ran and Isabella and decided to ignore them because if he had to get up every morning to hear them scream then he would rather completely ignore them what seemed to be a good de once, He began to descend into the kitchen to once again hear howling from ran and Isabella and decided to ignore them because if he had to get up every morning to hear them scream then he would rather completely ignore them what seemed to be a good idea once he arrived he noticed that kogoro too was ignoring them or rather trying to do so and Shiroke-san was completely calm as if nothing was happening around him which was disturbing with the stoves literally flying over his head he decided to go to him.

"Shiroke-san"

"yes?"

He bowed his head and looked at him with curiosity

"How?"

He seemed amused by the question and knelt down to be eye level with the smallest while asking him to get closer, with curiosity the youngest approached and began to laugh violently when the older one took out of his ears plugs while smiling full tooth.

To the detective's laughter the screams stopped, the two young women who were shouting at each other turned to the laughter seeing Shiroke and conan laughing and they too began to laugh

Poor kogoro was too lost to understand what was going on but began to watch the scene tenderly, it's as been a while since he had seen his squatter laugh like that. After twenty good minutes they all stopped laughing and while everyone was trying to catch their breath

Conan opened his mouth, "So why did you start this time?"

The two women looked at each other and began to explain that the flour that Miss Isabelle was using was not the right one

The older one glanced at the youngest and began mumbling.

"Different pays, Différente recette"

Different countries, different recipes*

At that point Shinichi was happy but quickly began to think of another thing and turned to shiroke who seemed to understand what he was thinking and got up

"Welp, me and the detective right here are going to see the pond"

While shiroke was talking the youngest took one of the pancakes on the counter and before he could even put it in his mouth he was already in the arms of the oldest and outside the house,After two minutes of walking he began to speak.

"I guess what you want to talk about is the murder, am I right?"

Shinichi shook his head to tell him that yes it was the case

"Yes and I think Anouk and Gab are right"

"I thought the same thing"

The voice of the older man seemed to have lowered which made him look more serious and that surprised the younger shiroke seemed to notice him and resumed his normal voice, he stopped Conan did the same and turned to look at him.

"And what if we went back to the high school I bet Gab got the autopsy results"

The brunette nodded and they both began to head to the school.

Once on the spot the two got out of the car but at the last minute shiroke caught in the glove compartment something, the youngest could not see in time what it was but shiroke turned with a serious air towards him

"I have a bad feeling so don't walk away from me or Gab if you see Him, OK?" Conan nodded and began to follow him, some student greeted shiroke while others glanced at him trying to figure out what a child was doing here, getting him slightly annoyed, he was really looking forward to getting back to his normal shape.

It was lunch break and honestly Gab was fed up, he had to go to a class with a teacher who was annoying at last especially for him because she had no idea what she was talking about and was wrong in calling him by 'she' without even using his first name and in addition had judged abstract art as a false art fortunately Anouk was next to him otherwise there would have been a second murder.But when he was about to bite into his sandwich he saw the little guy from last night and Shiroke that his bad mood seemed to disappear , finally a little.

"Yo little guy, shiroke, how ya been since yesterday?"

"Gab-nii-chan!"

'okay now I can die in peace'

Shiroke noticed the change in attitude

"Bad day?"

"ya,my prof is a bi-"

Before he could finish his sentence he had stopped in time before he was scolded by shiroke over his insults. Shiroke noticed it smiling and sat next to him as well as conan who began to speak

"The results of the autopsy?"

The two looked at him

"Exactly what was said, died by injection via food with berries of thrush"

If shiroke wasn't serious before now it was

"Are you sure?"

"ya, pretty sure I had feelings so I told anouk to never be alone or by the windows"

"yet, you eat alone outside.."

At that Gab threw a smile at shiroke

"Exactly"

The two who had just arrived seemed to know what he was talking about and right when he was going to speak, the three froze thinking at the very beginning of the investigation, who was present on the spot and seemed to come to the same conclusion

They now knew who the killer was, and all three knew exactly what he was part of even though neither knew about the other two and now that they knew they had to act fast, really fast because Cynar was not known to wait for his prey and was known to act fast, very fast.

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TIM 3_**

**_And thing are going to take a serious turn, are you ready? _**


	9. Cynar or not?

The three immediately knew that they were being watched, The three of them put themselves in position to run at any moment, which happened earlier than expected with the noise The three of them put themselves in position to run at any time, which happened earlier than expected with the sound of a machine that is far from being made to be used in agriculture.

At the first sounds they ran in the opposite direction and the second they put their feet on the ground the sound of the bullet touching the bench on which they sat previously was heard then the sound of the gravel being moving the same for the impacts and footsteps of the three men.

At one of the moments Conan and Gab were caught by shiroke who began to run with them in his arms even though Gab was not happy in the situation in which he found himself he could now see behind him and saw..

"A FUCKING MACHINE GUN?!"

They had guessed a little bit that this was the case but the fact that it was actually the case was slightly disturbing.

Gab was personally happy to have chosen to eat here because the number of victims would have been too high he had eaten in the cafeteria or in the foyer. Fortunately, the place is deserted during noon but it didn't change the fact that a fucking machine gun was shooting at him and that they had been a second late, they would have all three joined the bench which now only looked like set to assemble.

Conan was thinking the same thing and that luckily they heard the sound in time, he had a front view so not being able to see behind he could not see the damage that had already been caused and so was calmer than Gab after he had already been shot with a machine gun so he can only assume that he is getting used to it.

While the two youngest was lost in their thought the older one was trying to find a place to hide because one thing he knows is that whoever shoots them does not intend to let go of the case until all three of them are dead and buried well finally in this case filled with bullet hole.

His hope came in the form of tractor sheds, he rushed inside with his two loads, moved away from the walls and windows to get into it the deepest, and laid the two youngest who turned to him and pil when Conan was going to speak to him himself and bag put their hands on it mouth and the two began to listen for some noise that seemed to move away from them more and more.

After a ten good minute Gab turned to the older to talk

"I thought that batard of Cynar killed with flowers!" And all that while whispering

To that conan turned to him recognizing the name of alcohol that the slightly older one that he had just uttered.

Shiroke also began to speak after resuming his surprise when he heard this name from the young man's mouth in front of him.

"I was thinking the same thing so... "

But the two men seemed to remember something and turned to the child beside them who sported a serious face while looking at them and it was at this moment that they understood that the three of them were in the same boat.

Conan began to speak first to ask them of how they knew who they were against or who they thought they were against because it seemed that it wasn't the case, after two glare the two older seemed to come to a conclusion and shiroke turned to Conan.

"After I heard that the victim died via a plant I thought of cynar and I see that I was not the only "to that he gave a look at Gab" but to do it chased by a machine gun is not at all in his habits that's why we both think it's not him but another member of his organization."

"It could be izarra, no?" asked Gab

"No he's too smart for that" responded shiroke

Conan was somewhat lost he heard names that had been completely unknown to him until now and began to speak

"And what about gin?"

The two man next to him both tensed at the same time to turned to him, it was complete silence no noise was heard and conan began to realized his mistake but the older one was the one to break the silence his voice was cold and serious unlike what he was normally and was facing him directly even his eyes weren't giving any emotion away, it was unsettling so to say.

"He tried to kill me" he began to speak before he could think of anything else.

At that shiroke grew even colder than before, Gab who was next to him was preparing himself to run away or to protect the younger if older were to make a gesture.

And he did, he raised his hand towards the head of the youngest who was frozen on the spot and Gab who looked intently with his olive-colored eyes and tried to reach a decision but before he could do anything Shiroke put his hand on the young detective's head and spoke in a tender voice.

"I'm so sorry about that, kid"

Conan was surprised by his eldest's action while Gab seemed to have lost ten years of his life and let out a long sigh while sitting on the floor.

"Shiroke.."

"yes Gab?"

"your a ass"

To that conan began to laugh nicely the same for Gab who picked up a little while shiroke was completely lost he had not lost that he had almost given a heart attack to the two child in front of him and began to look at the scene tenderly

'They both they look like them...'

The two who were the center of his attention turned to him and Gab asked him

"What now?"

"I don't know, I don't even know if the guy who chased us is still somewhere outside waiting for us to come out or not and if it's not the case he must have notified the organization"

"That is something to be worried about, guess I have to quit school for some Tim, huh.."

"You're taking it too lightly, Gab"

"I know, my brothers going to kill me if the crazy guy outside isn't.."

"I guess it's fine if I disappear and same for Gab but for conan it's another story"

The younger one turned to the two to respond to them

"No, I just have to say that my family came to pick me up and it's done"

At his word the two older began at first to be shocked then upset and then began to sigh, while all that shiroke was rubbing his temples to look both at them

"Guess I'm going to babysitting" The two younger ones began to glares at him but didn't pay attention to it"but first we have to ge out of here so Gab I need you to take Conan while I'm covering for us, I know you can't run for that long because of your injury so be careful, ok any question? "

The two looked at each other then at the older one to shaked their head to signifie that they don't. After that the three got up, Gab caught in his arms conan while shiroke went out first to see if the member had really left and turned to the younger ones telling them that this was the case And that they had to leave quickly before it was 1:00 p.m. and the students arrived especially after all the noise that the machine gun made.While Gab walked while looking around him Conan noticed that shiroke had in his hands a pistol surely what he had taken in his car earlier and that he too was watching the horizons after a few minutes of walking the three arrived at the car of the oldest At that shiroke gave his weapon to Gab and stooped to look under the car and around, the young detective realized that shiroke was surely looking for the trace of a bomb but after what it seemed to be an eternity turned to them meaning them to go into the car, they did immediately.

Shiroke went up in speed inside and turned on the engine and started the car at speed and in two minutes they were on the road Without leaving his eyes off the road told the younger one that they had calls or messages to do this would now be what they did right away.

Conan sent a message to ran that his mother had come to pick him up to spend some time with his father because he was sick, ran immediately replied that he didn't have to worry with a little emoji while wishing his father a good recovery.

He then sent his parents a message explaining his situation even though he didn't know when his parents would read the message he still sent it.

And thought of haibara but preferred to call her when he was alone saw that the two people with whom he is now seems to know about it in terms of organization.

Gab sent a message to his brothers explaining the situation, waiting for their reaction he began to think that it might not be such a good idea and that his brothers might worry but seeing the messages just a craving toss his phone out the window

Surry:Again? Be careful*

Noah:oh, bon voyage I guess ? *

ario: -_-*

Sullivan:LMAO*

He was so going to kill Sullivan when he was going to see him but rapidly began of thinking another person to notified, asking him to protect Anouk at he's place and explain to her his situation, the famous person that yes it was possible he just had to pay later with a money Emoji, which really made him throw his phone out the window this time which surprised Conan and Shiroke but after seeing his face said nothing.

Sensing the tense mood Shiroke decided to put on music, good old French music that seemed to annoy Gab even more who turned to the older

"I knew you were old, but not that old! Your fifty old or what?!"

"What! I'm not that old I'm only thirty eight!"

"Gab? "

Gab turned in his seat to look at the one who had just spoken to him, conan.

"oh ah yes, what is it Conan?"

"I like it

"oh, if you say so"

At the interaction of the younger ones, shiroke began to laugh just missing to get into a car and by the blow causing an accident, after three almost cardiac arrest the three began to laugh releasing the pressure they all had for a few days.

They all thought at the same time that despite the almost dead they lived today, it was a good day and that maybe a normal family looks like this well without all the murder that is.

**_February 28 1:15 p.m._**


End file.
